Campus Decree
is the thirty-ninth episode of Kamen Rider Fourze. Plot Acting student council president Sugiura institutes a new set of rules that all students have to follow, severely limiting the freedoms the school initially allowed them. Synopsis Learning that Student Council has set up the Amanogawa School Bylaws under the authority of the new president Yuta Sugiura, which forbids individuality, Gentaro, JK, and Ryusei head to Miraikan where Sugiura is attending alongside Kengo, Yuki, and Tomoko. As Kengo talks to their instructor Emoto about the Astroswitches in hopes to find out the identity of anyone making the Zodiarts Switches. Sugiura states to Gentaro and his two that the rules are for the student body's benefits before offering to abolish the new rules if they beat him in their elements. After Gentaro and JK sign contacts to make the challenge official, Sugiura beats the former in a break dance battle and then the latter in double dutch. When Sugiura transforms into the Taurus Zodiarts, Gentaro transforms into Kamen Rider Fourze to fight him in Cosmic States. However, the Taurus Zodiarts reveals that the contracts he had Gentaro and JK sign makes him able to manipulate the signers' movement. Sneaking around, Ryusei becomes Kamen Rider Meteor, before Sugiura takes his leave. With JK forced to wash his hair dye out and Gentaro donning the school uniform, they decide to join the student council to find out what caused Sugiura's change of mind. Getting Keisuke Yanami alone, Gentaro learns that Sugiura originally was for individuality before the previous president Sayaka Mibu warped his mind. With Yuki following him as the others go after a hysterical Yanami, Gentaro heads to the hospital where they find Sayaka. The others find Yanami as the Taurus Zodiarts takes his soul for considering to leave the council and turns the student into a drone. Refusing to let the Taurus Zodiarts get away with it, Kamen Rider Meteor fights the Horoscopes before the Virgo Zodiarts appears to stop the fight when Taurus was close to finishing off Meteor. Following her advice, the Taurus Zodiarts decides to challenge Kamen Rider Meteor and take his freedom. Kamen Rider Meteor accepts and challenges the Taurus Zodiarts to his own talent: golf. Astroswitches *'Switches Used:' **Circle - Cosmic **Cross - Chainsaw, Giantfoot **Triangle - N/A **Square - N/A *'States Used:' **Base States, Cosmic States Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest cast * : * : * : * : * : * Students: , , , , , , Trivia *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 16, . *Final time for Fourze using the Giant Foot Module. *First appearance of the Taurus Zodiarts. DVD/Blu-ray releases Kamen Rider Fourze Volume 10 features episodes 37-40: Star Follower Selection, Winner Determination, Campus Decree and Principle or Pathos. DSTD08720-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider Fourze'' Volume 10, DVD cover BSTD08720-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider Fourze'' Volume 10, Blu-ray cover External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢学・園・法・度｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢学・園・法・度｣ Category:Kamen Rider Fourze